


My Heart Went Boom ft. Bokuto

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, HOOT HOOT, Hamilton - Freeform, Junk in the trunk, Love, Song fic, Volleyball, brain cell sharing, love at first cheer, owl Boy - Freeform, smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: Inspired by the song “Helpless” from Hamilton
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Heart Went Boom ft. Bokuto

✨You walked in and my heart went  
"Boom!" ✨

“WHOA. WHO is that tall drink of water?!” I asked as we walked into the gym, grabbing my best friends arm in a tight grasp as I came to stop as my eyes settled on the finest male specimen I’d ever seen. 

Following my gaze her eyes settled on the Ace from Fukodroni, and a knowing smile lit up her lips as she replied. “That’s Bokuto Koutouru! He’s one of Kuroo’s friends from Fukodroni. He’s the Ace for their volleyball team.” 

Tugging on her arm, attempting to get released from my grip, I let out a soft sigh as she eventually wiggled her arm free, shooting me a dirty look. 

“I am in LOVE.” I replied with a sigh, bringing my hands together in front of me, my eyes never leaving his toned form as he laughed at something his pretty friend said. 

Nudging me with a disgusted look on her face, she rolled her eyes. “Oh come on! You just saw him! And I KNOW you don’t believe in love at first glance.” 

“I just K N O W.” I retorted smartly back, bringing my eyes to meet hers as I placed my hands on my hips. 

I received another eye roll as she glanced back over to the small group of boys huddled, making a mental note that Kuroo was also standing there, his bed head unmissable. “He could be an idiot...” she muttered, again with a look of disgust on her face. 

“NO way!” I exclaimed, waving my hands back and forth in front of her, feeling the unmistakeable urge to defend this stranger. Glancing back over, I felt my heart putter patter as he threw his head back to laugh again. My entire being going incredibly soft for him. “He looks like a OWL, there is no way!” I said snapping my fingers after a few minutes and widened my eyes in glee. “I bet he is super wise. Oh! Oh! He probably as stacks of books next to his bed.” 

“That’s disgusting.” She remarked, narrowing her eyebrows at the group of boys. “They are probably over there discussing their penis size or what girl they are going to conquer. Or even dirt!” 

Narrowing my eye at her, I sighed, crossing my arms and following her line of sight. “No they aren’t! He’s friends with Kuroo, who is the nerdiest nerd I’ve ever met. Have you HEARD him exchange insults with Yaku? Because it cracks me up. They are science puns so, I doubt Kuroo would be friends with an idiot.” 

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, she shook her head and smirked . “Yamamoto? Lev?” 

Busting out laughing, I grinned at her in response. “Okay. You got me there. They can be idiots.” 

She glanced back over and raised a hand to wave to someone, a slight panic split up my spine but I chanced a glance to see she was waving at. Letting out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Kuroo, I also raised my hand to send him a wave. Returning my smile, he went back to his conversation with his hoard of hot males. 

Letting out a low whine, I felt my shoulders slump. “Ugh, they are so cute standing there- probably talking about volleyball. Look at that guy’s THIGHS, and his ASS. Ugh. Lemme grab that shit.” I said with a dreamy tone. 

If I had been paying attention, I’d had noticed the sly smile that graced my friends face, it was the smile she used when she was cooking up some sort of mischief that involved me but the moment she spoke, I felt my cheeks flush as I realized how deep I was in. “Want me to go talk to him for you?” 

Something about me you should know is that a I am TERRIBLY shy when it comes to men. I don’t know why, but attractive men have always made me uncomfortable. So, again- I’m SHY until I’m comfortable with someone. I can talk about how attractive they are but talking to them? Pffft. I’m good thanks. 

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you’d wanna look at it, my bestie had made it her MISSION to help me out of this slump and build up my confidence. 

Widening my eyes quickly, I once again waved my hands back and forth in while muttering “NO!” that came out as more of a squeak. 

A content look settled on her features as she took a step to block Bokuto from my line of sight. We had moved over to the side of the gym and I fought the urge to groan as she said, in a playful, teasing tone. “Then stop talking about him.” 

“Pfft! No way! I mean—“ standing on my tip toes, I glanced over her shoulder and let out a “YEEP! Shit...” i muttered, lowering myself to the pads of my feet and looking everywhere but in their direction. “Why is Kuroo pointing over here!?” 

Throwing a glance over her shoulder, my friend smirked as she made eye contact with Kuroo who nodded, and it caused her smile to widen. “Because you’re a super pretty girl?” 

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes and I huffed. “Uh. Doubtful...” I responded with a despondent tone, not believing her for a moment. 

She lowered her voice as she whispered in my ear. “Don’t look now, but he’s looking over here.” 

For probably the thousandth time today, my eyes widened and I made the mistake of making eye contact with the object of my affection as I glanced over. It was then I noticed his golden eyes and in that moment I thought my body would melt as he grinned at ME. 

Glancing between the two of us, she chuckled. “Either you go talk to him. Or I’m going to do it FOR you.”

Panic threatened to overwhelm me as she started to walk towards them, ignoring me as I screeched and reached for her shirt sleeve. “WAITNO! Stop!” 

Maneuvering her arm to avoid me, she started walking backwards, shooting me a quick thumbs up while mouthing. “It’ll be fine. You’ll see.” 

I bit my lip and tried to look anywhere other than the group as best friend fist bumped with Kuroo and I glanced over to see another member of the Nekoma team, sitting against the wall- his trusty PSP in hand. “Oh wow! Let me go see Kenma, he looks lonely!” 

✨B O O M✨

Sitting in a slump next to Kenma, I watched as my best friend laughed casually with Bokuto and I felt envious that she had that kind of confidence. “What could they possibly be laughing at Kenma?” I asked, voice thick and full of envy. 

Shooting me a side glance, he raised an eyebrow while going back to his game. “Uh. I don’t know. You could always go ask?” 

Letting out a gasp that caused him to jump slightly, he flinched and followed it up with a glare. “How rude! Don’t you think I would if I could... you know I have social issues.” 

Kenma, in a movement that was most unlike him, paused his game and actually looked at me. It’s how Kenma and I had bonded, lack of social skills. We’d both rather be alone and not expend too much energy. 

Glancing towards his teammates, Kenma furrowed his brow. “Bokuto is loud, I don’t even know why you care.” 

Leaning back on my palms, I also glanced over and sighed as I cocked my head to the side to study Bokuto’s rear. “Kenma— as a woman. I’m going to tell you something. We are just as gross as boys; so let me give you two words on why I care: thighs and ass.” 

“You’re so shallow..” he commented, contempt clear in his tone as he returned to his game. 

“That’s beyond rude.” I whined, shooting him a glance. In his typical fashion, he ignored me and shrugged his shoulders. 

My eyes rolled as I shot another glance over and quite literally thought my heart would explode when we made eye contact again, this time however- he raised his hand in an excited waved.

“Kenma, I think he’s waving at you.” I muttered, flushing every shade of red possible, turning my whole body to face away. 

An exhausted and annoyed huff left Kenma’s lips as I watched him lose a level. “For someone so smart, you’re really stupid. He’s waving at you. He’s known me for two years, he’s not suddenly impressed with me.” 

“Oh.” I said, suddenly feeling incredibly dumb, as I glanced over my shoulder to see he had returned to his conversation. “Well— that was awkward.” 

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned back around to your friend, Kuroo and Akaashi. “I thought you said she thought I was cute.” He whined, a pout on his lips at being slightly rejected. 

A palm met your friends forehead as she rubbed her temples “She does, she’s panicky when it comes to boys. Come on, I’m going to introduce you.” 

“Well; if she’s not comfortable...” he replied, nervousness twisting in his gut. 

“Brokuto. Go, that girl is a serious catch.” Kuroo encouraged, slapping his friend on the shoulder. “She’s seriously cool. Just a little shy.” 

“She’s going to change your life. I promise.” Best friend said with a grin, “Come on!” 

I was discussing the game Kenma was playing with him, when two shadows overcast over us and I flinched as a familiar voice spoke over my head. “Bokuto- meet Y/N. And Y/N, meet Bokuto.” 

I gulped and forced myself to meet his gaze as I stood up and bit my lip. “Hi..” I managed to choke out, my face flushed. 

He grinned down at me as he stuck out his hand. “Hey hey hey!” 

Kenma cringed at the volume and shot a glare at Bokuto. “Kenma! Kuro was looking for you.” Best friend spoke, grabbing the setters arm. 

“But I’m right here—“ he protested, trying to get his arm out of her grip. 

Shooting me an award winning smile, she glanced down at Kenma, who looked ready to claw her eyes out. “Come on you mangy cat. Let’s go see what he wants!” She said before dragging him away from us. 

I glared at my best friends back as she left us alone before softening my face to look back at the handsome male before me. “Sooooooo....” i started, rocking back snd forth on my heels, trying to dispute the nervous energy between us. 

“So...” he remarked, crossing his arms, a smile still on his face. 

“This is stupid awkward.” I muttered, running a hand through my hair. 

“Why?” He popped up, cocking his head to the side.

“Why are you over here?” I asked, toeing the floor with my shoe. 

“Welllllll, I thought maybe you and I- could- i don’t know- go on a date?” He sputtered our, rubbing the back of his neck. A gentle blush on his cheeks. 

A feeling of glee entered my stomach and I fought the urge to shout “YES!” so instead I cleared my throat and shrugged. “That could be cool.” 

Bokuto’s eyes filled with a new shiny light and I decided I really liked that look on his face. “Great!” 

“Awesome!” I responded, a slight giggle exiting from between my lips. 

“Cute.” He responded, shooting me another closed eye grin. 

I thought I’d melt but before I could say a word, we were interrupted by another male with a blonde streak down the middle. “AYE! BOKUTO! We’ve got a match- and HELLO- who is your pretty friend?” 

“Hey, don’t worry about her Yamamoto. Get your own!” Bokuto scowled, turning on the younger male, who held up his hands in surrender. 

“Yeah yeah. Come on you owl, we got a match.” 

“I heard you, I’ll be there in just a second” 

“Sorry, I know you’ve gotta go. But I just have one more question.” I said, finally mustering up enough courage to ask. 

“Oya?” 

“Yeah! Do you happen to have any books beside your bed?” 

“It’s the Owl thing isn’t it?” 

“What?” 

“Everyone assumes that I am super intelligent because I have Owl tendencies, but I’m afraid I must disappoint. I’ve got a few volleyball magazines and some school books.” 

“Oh.” I said before lookin away, trying to hide the disappointment that I felt. 

I watched him deflate for a second before his smile returned. “But maybe...” he stated, and I glanced up at him. “You can introduce me to some really cool/interesting books!?” 

“I’d really like that!” I replied, a giant grin over taking my face as we stared at each other for a few minutes. 

“BOKUTO! STOP FLIRTING!” 

“IM COMING AKAASHI!”

“Okay, so I’ll grab your number later? I gotta go.” 

“Yeah, of course. Good luck!” 

“Who needs luck? I met you.” He said with a wink before bounding off to his teammates. 

Oh. I’m definitely helpless. I thought, my heart feeling ready to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Green only looks good on Elphaba and Shrek. 👋🏻
> 
> I’m just saying 😉


End file.
